We're not Strangers anymore
by AsianCutie93
Summary: South Korea shows Austria that they have more in common than the European thought.  Warnings- Shonen-ai, fluff, and PWP


Pairing(s): Austria/South Korea

Warning(s): Shonen-ai, fluff, and PWP

Yay! I don't know why I like this crack pairing, but I do. Maybe it is because my boyfriend is like Austria and I am like South Korea personality wise, so it makes sense in my head. Hahaha, well, anybody reading this will suffer from my crack. This is just a little ficlet or drabble-like piece (400 some words). I am thinking about writing an actual fanfic with multiple chapters, but I am still writing a summary for all the chapters. Hope you like it!

**We're not strangers anymore**

"Please do not touch my violin! It is made of Brazilian Rosewood! They do not make them anymore!" Austria shouted.

"Ne, but it is so pretty! It even has some violet hues in it. Did you know that the color violet originated in South Korea?" Austria sighed. Although he never had an extensive conversation with the elder country, China now earned much of the Austrian's respect. South Korea had barged into Roderich's house demanding for Prussia to play video games with him, and when he didn't find the albino, he started running a muck around the European's house.

"According to you, Im Yong Soo..."

"Yeah! Violins also came from the great nation of Korea!"

"Sure, now please put it back in its case!"

"I think I'll prove it to you that violins originated from me."

"No, don't! It is not tuned-" but Austria stopped when he saw the Korean place the bow on the stringed instrument. The taller man cringed, expecting the blaring sound of off pitched D and A strings, but it never came. What surprised Roderich was that the Korean knew to adjust the wooden instrument first before playing. The Austrian merely thought of the other as the Asian version of Prussia. The European through observations during world meetings had come to the conclusion that the Asian nation as loud, annoying, and narcissistic. Yet, here was South Korea, turning the pegs on the violin, making the bow glide on the string to test the sound, and adjusted again. Roderich Edelstein didn't know what to think or say to Yong Soo. Soon, the pitch of all the strings was accurate and South Korea began to play.

Austria wasn't a fan of the piece but he knew what it was. It was a simple piece by Carold Nunez, called _M to the third Power_. The Asian boy was playing the first violin part and even though it wasn't Antonio Vivaldi's _The Four Seasons_, but he used many techniques that experienced violinists used. South Korea was able to put a vibrato on many of the notes, even those that were quick paced. The bow was kept at a controlled length as well, making sure that the repeated arrangement of notes was at an even tempo.

When he stopped at the rests, for this is when the cellos played, South Korea counted his rests. Austria could hear the quiet whispers of "one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four" and once they both knew that if there were cellos they would be done with their part, Im lifted Austria's bow and began again. The boy finished the piece at a time of two minutes and thirty seconds and Austria didn't notice that he had gotten closer to the younger appearing man until South Korea lowered the bow and hit Roderich's knee.

"Ah, I am sorry da-ze! I didn't want to hit you."

"No, that is quite alright Yong Soo." Austria didn't understand it but soon his slightly taller frame was looming over the Asian teen.

"What are you-" but the loud boy was silenced with the European's lips. The contact was so brief that when Roderich pulled away, South Korea couldn't believe that it actually happened. Austria took the violin and put it back in its place, but the younger of the two nations just stood still.

"You are welcome to come any time and use my violin if you wished. I can teach you some of the pieces I enjoy." Austria said. The other man slowly started to grin.

"Okay! Thank you Austria!" After that, Yong Soo ran out the door, forgetting about wanting to play video games with Prussia.

**THE END**

Hahaha, if you are reading this, you are very open-minded. Read and review please!


End file.
